fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Planckium
| saurian_name = Fcudsbaim (Fb) /'fkuds•bām/ | systematic_name = Unbiseptium (Ubs) /'ün•bī•sep•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Planckium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Maxwellium | right_element = Boylium | particles = 468 | atomic_mass = 343.8481 , 570.9731 yg | atomic_radius = 181 , 1.81 | covalent_radius = 175 pm, 1.75 Å | vander_waals = 201 pm, 2.01 Å | nucleons = 341 (127 }}, 214 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.69 | nuclear_radius = 8.35 | half-life = 963.62 ky | decay_mode = | decay_product = Dt | electron_notation = 127-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 35, 20, 8, 4 | oxistates = +5, +7, +8, +9 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.17 | ion_energy = 483.6 , 5.012 | electron_affinity = 17.2 kJ/mol, 0.179 eV | molar_mass = 343.848 / | molar_volume = 28.688 cm /mol | density = 11.986 }} | atom_density = 1.75 g 2.10 cm | atom_separation = 363 pm, 3.63 Å | speed_sound = 786 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Greenish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 601.25 , 1082.26 328.10 , 622.59 | boiling_point = 1647.50 K, 2965.50°R 1374.35°C, 2505.83°F | liquid_range = 1046.25 , 1883.24 | liquid_ratio = 2.74 | triple_point = 601.24 K, 1082.24°R 328.09°C, 622.57°F @ 49.751 , 3.7317 | critical_point = 3866.42 K, 6959.55°R 3593.27°C, 6499.88°F @ 85.6933 , 845.730 | heat_fusion = 5.968 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 158.013 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.07711 /(g• ), 0.13879 J/(g• ) 26.513 /(mol• ), 47.723 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.88 Absolute: 9.66 | atom_abund = 2.20 }} Planckium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Pk and 127. Planckium was named in honor of (1858–1947), who founded , Planck's law of , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Ubs) or simply element 127. Planckium is the seventh element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Plancium's atom comprises of 468 particles, with 73% of these are s, particles that make up the nucleus at the atom's center. Nucleons are category of particles that include protons and neutrons. There are 341 nucleons, 127 of these are positively charged protons that determines its atomic number, while the remaining 214 are neutrons which carry no charge. The remaining 27% of all subatomic particles are s found in 23 in 8 . Due to , this element has two electrons in the 6f orbital and two in the 8p orbital. This leaves g-orbital with four less electrons than what is expected based from the . Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , planckium has no s. The longest-lived is Pk with a of 963,620 years, ing to Dt. Pk has a half-life of 4,760 years, Pk has a half-life of 196 years, and Pk has a half-life of 2.60 years. All the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than a month and majority of these have half-lives less than 40 minutes. Pk (t½ = 17.7 minutes) is a beta decay product of its most stable maxwellium isotope Mw. There are also several s, the most stable being Pk, whose half-life is 4. minutes (280 seconds). Other examples of isomers are Pk (30 seconds), Pk (286 milliseconds), and Pk (103 milliseconds). Chemical properties and compounds Planckium has chemical properties similar to some other lavoisoids due to electrons filling in the deeply buried g-orbital. It commonly loses as many as seven or nine electrons due to low binding energy of electrons. The first ionization energy is 5.01 eV, which is the amount of energy required to remove an electron during ionization. The second ionization energy is only slightly higher than first, with the amount of energy needed to lose seven or nine electrons is only about 50–60% higher than energy needed to lose one electron. This would make planckium quite reactive and forms compounds carrying high oxistates easily. For example, pure planckium would tarnish rapidly in the air to form an oxide coating which protects the metal inside from further oxidation. In the powder form, it burns with a brilliant pink flame. The metal gets eaten by s, most rapidly in . Pk , the most common ion, forms black solution, while Pk forms dark brown solution and Pk forms colorless. Due to its high oxistates, planckium can form exotic s called organoplanckium. The most common oxide of planckium is planckium(VII) oxide (Pk O ), which is a black solid. Planckium(VII) chloride (PkCl ) can be created when planckium reacts with or chlorides of higher electronegative metals. PkCl is a clear liquid or colorless gas with the boiling point of 24.78°C, right about the room temperature. Planckium nonafluoride (PkF ) is a gas with the condensation point of −98°C. Planckium(VII) sulfide (Pk S ) is a pale yellow solid which can be made when this element reacts with or . Planckium(VIII) carbonate (Pk(CO ) ) is a white powder. Planckium carries mainly +5 and +7 oxistates in salts. Planckium(V) sulfate (Pk (SO ) ) and planckium(VII) nitrate (Pk(NO ) ) are the examples. Planckium can form s, known as organoplanckium. Such examples are pentaethylplanckium ((C H ) Pk) and pentachloromethylplanckium ((CH Cl) Pk). Physical properties Planckium is a soft, brittle, greenish gray metal. Its is 360 g/mol and density of 12 g/cm , dividing molar mass by density yields a molar volume of 29 cm /mol. The atoms together form lattices with atoms arranging to form tetragon, plus one in the center. Each lattice contains nine atoms, separated by an average of 363 pm. Upon heating, however, lattices reshape to at 266°C. The is low for a metal, it melts at 328°C to a dull green liquid. It boils more than 1000°C higher than its melting point, at 1374°C. Like all other materials, melting and s are not the same at every conditions. Planckium would have different melting and boiling points at different pressures. Changing pressures affect boiling point, but it has tiny effect on melting point. The of planckium is 328°C and at a pressure of 50 micropascals, the point where all three states of matter: solid, liquid, and gas, coexist. The is 3593°C and 86 MPa; above that in both temperature and pressure, planckium exists as a , whose property resemble both a liquid and gas. The molar heat capacity is 26.51 J/(mol•°C), meaning the amount of energy needed to heat one mole of planckium by 1°C is 26.51 joules. Occurrence It is certain that planckium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only practically be made by advanced technological civilizations, however planckium can naturally be made as the beta decay product of maxwellium-334. An estimated abundance of planckium in the universe by mass is 2.88 , which amounts to 9.66 kilograms or about five solar masses worth of planckium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of planckium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Pk. : + + 31 n → Pk : + + 26 n → Pk There had been an attempt to synthesize planckium without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, planckium shall successfully be made here on Earth. Category:Lavoisides